Force of StraightEdge
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Three siblings-two are full out fans of the straightedge society, the third one, didn't give a care in the world about it-it was another way to say that you were some form of a coward, but will the two siblings convert the third one to their lifestyle?


She was lucky that she was the only one in the RAW Divas locker room, because one Tori Brooks felt like she was going to blow a freaking casket.

First, she'd figured out last week that her brother Phil was put on Raw—she could handle him (at times, when he isn't extremely annoying), but, when she entered the arena, she had to hear from Alison that she signed her sister Alicia on Raw as well—both Phil _and _Alicia Tori couldn't handle. Wearing a white graphic _Pussycat Dolls _tied up t-shirt, black stone washed ripped skinny jeans and black flats, Tori was pacing back and forth in the locker room, and she didn't see whoever was entering the room until some asked, "What the hell are you doing Brooks?"

Tori lifted her head to reveal none other than the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel—sure they had their moments for months and months—_on screen, _but off screen they were trying to establish a friendship—and they already have one thing in common—they both hate being straightedge and they would commit suicide before ever going down that road. "Pissed off." Tori replied.

"About?" Haylie asked as she officially entered the room.

"Both my siblings being on the same brand as me." Tori replied.

"They annoy the hell out of you?" Haylie asked.

"Bingo blondy." Tori said. "I could handle them, as individuals, but when they're together—it's World War Three." Tori said.

"No—whenever World War Three happens, it usually involves me, and this doesn't so this isn't WW3." Haylie said.

"Oh you know what I mean Trudel—now if you excuse me, I got a tag match to prepare for." Tori said before leaving the locker room.

**.x.**

"This Divas tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, Tori!"

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seeing nothing**_

**Buttons **by The Pussycat Dolls started playing as Tori made her entrance towards the ring as she was enjoying the boos that she was receiving from the WWE Universe in Calgary Alberta, Canada. When Tori made it to the ring, she did a sexy pose before hearing the theme song that belonged to her partner.

_**Look at me, I know I'm fly  
Look at me, you wanna be fly like I  
I'm the truth and the truth don't lie  
Gimme 10 feet chick, now add another five**_

"And her partner, from Chicago Illinois, Alicia Brooks!"

When Alicia was doing her entrance, she was currently wearing an AE Y-Back Tank in light purple, a pair of AE black denim short shorts and black ankle boots. When she made it to the ring and did a sexy pose, she stood beside Tori and the theme song for their opponents started up.

_**Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

"And their opponents, the team of Sydney and Nicole!"

Sydney was wearing a blue t-shirt with the words _Kiss me, I'm SMRT, _black and neon blue yoga pants and white converse shoes, which Nicole was wearing a bandana tube top, white mini skirt and black knee high flat boots. When the duo made it to the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

At the end of the match, the two legal competitors in the ring were Nicole and Tori, and Tori performed her finisher _Pushing my Buttons _which is basically a DDT-styled neckbreaker to gain the victory for her team.

"Here are your winners, Tori and Alicia!"

When Tori and Alicia made it backstage, Alicia said, "Great job out there sis."

"Thanks." Tori said. _Oh fuck, I know what's coming. _Tori quickly thought as she heard Alicia continue to say, "And you know what would help you gain even more victories like that, that would—"

"Hold up sis." Tori said as her and Alicia stopped dead in their tracks. "If you say Straightedge one more time in front of me, I'll strangle your little model neck of yours and it would break like a fucking thin twig." Then walked away.

"Fine." Alicia called out to her. "Walk away, but you'll know sooner or later that you would need Straightedge in your life, even if it's the last thing me or Phil would ever do!"

"God damn it she's fucking annoying." Tori muttered as she was walking back to the Divas locker room.


End file.
